


Useless

by zanier



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH England x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This is another version of "Ashes", another request with HetaOni!England.





	Useless

You had heard about it before, the mansion, but never thought it was seriously true and horrific until you saw the terror and relief in Alfred’s eyes as he ran towards you. It was not like him to joke on being afraid. His loud voice trembled as he shouted at you from the distance. “Arthur! Save Arthur!”

You were so confused. “What?” You asked him as you step away from your previous position to avoid his weight you knew would land on you.

“Arthur… the monster… it has taken Arthur! Where is it?” Alfred murmured in between gasps.

“What monster? What??”

“It went this way! Didn’t you see it?” Alfred almost shouted at you as if you were a stupid person who could not understand a simple thing.

You were just about to voice out your overwhelmed confusion when you and Alfred heard Arthur’s voice from a room in the hallway you were standing.  Immediately, you and Alfred ran towards the direction of his voice.

Alfred kicked open the door and was greeted by a pool of blood on the floor. You almost gasped in horror, but rather gasped in relief when you saw Arthur was standing and just looked at the direction of the door. Not far from his feet is the dead body of probably the monster Alfred had been referring to. Its body was covered in bleeding cuts, even though Arthur was not holding any knife or sword or any sharp weapon. In his clenched hand was his wand.

“Holy shit!” Alfred was careful to not step on the bloody mess.

You carefully walked towards Arthur as you instantly observed something different from Arthur’s gaze. It was blank. He seemed unsure where to look.

You thought it was just a silly idea to have an adventure at the rumored mansion. You thought it would just be another normal ghost hunting to hang out with Arthur and scare his cousin Alfred. It was Alfred’s idea, though, and surprisingly, Arthur, your boyfriend, seemed excited. And you knew he would likely use it as source of inspiration for one of his novels. You never thought it would lead to this.

Just last week, Arthur invited you on a date to watch the stars again with him in his small observatory in his house after this ‘small’ adventure. You could still remember his red cheeks, and his excited eyes travelling around to avoid directly looking at you as he asked you if you had a free time. You said you do, and you saw how his eyes twinkled as he looked at you when you said you would always have a time for him. After all, he was your boyfriend. You had been dating as lovers for a month. You were still discovering traits of each other, exploring the outside world with each other.

His green eyes were as lovely as before, but they were still. They no longer looked around to shyly avoid your gaze. They were just still, looking at a starless darkness.

You were standing there across Arthur. You were looking at him. You looked at Alfred who was now standing beside him. And you could tell from his nervous silence that he also realized what was going on. He stood there looking protective but had no much strength himself as he watched Arthur looked around and called out your names, for not you nor Alfred made any more move.

You held back your tears, but they just rushed down your face. Of course, you were thankful he was safe, but now Arthur was blind. You cried silently as you let your tears stream down your face, for Arthur would not see them anyway.

How could he see the stars with you now? How could he avoid your gaze? How could he finally stare at you lovingly with a shy blush on his face?

You could still see your reflection in his eyes. And you saw that you were crying. And you saw that behind you was another creature that looked like the dead one on the floor. Without second thought, you snatched the wand from Arthur’s hand. You ignored his panic screech. You turned to face the monster, and without looking at your two companions, you voiced out a command. “Al, don’t let him bother me!”

Alfred was watching you with worried eyes, but he obeyed. He held Arthur and he realized how the Brit could not move much, for he did not punch him to protest of being stopped from rescuing you. Instead, he was just whimpering, as if it was the only thing he could do with the energy left in him. Alfred thought he must be the one facing the monster, for he was the hero after all, but he thought that helping Arthur would also be heroic.

It was a good thing that you had knowledge about magic even before meeting Arthur. You just never tried it once. You were just amazed, but did not really take any of it seriously for yourself to get involved with. But you were always fascinated at his magic.  You read his magic books whenever he was busy trying some spells. He thought you just found them interesting, and did not know you were already memorizing every chant against evil. Though you never thought it was real that using too much of it could lead to the user’s demise. And now you just saw it in Arthur’s sudden blindness.

You studied the monster in front of you. It seemed it was also cautious of your possible action. Perhaps it had noticed the anger in your eyes. Or the forming red light from the wand in your hand. You saw the monster’s sudden focus on the wand, and you started to panic. You had never used a wand before. You knew only chants and spells from Arthur’s books, but was not really sure how to use them, especially with wands. But there would always be first time for everything, right?

The monster seemed smart and noticed your lack of confidence. It suddenly made a move to attack you. You swayed the wand in front of you, and let your emotions took over it. You chanted a spell you remembered well and said it aloud with fearless power as you pointed the wand at the approaching monster.

The creature now in two halves and bathing in its own blood fell down on the floor faster than the sound of the other end of the broken wand that hit a wall of the room.

“Let’s go ou…” You could not finish your sentence as you coughed badly. With great worry, Arthur had had strength to walk towards the sound of your pain. You could see his despair despite the blankness of his stare. You heard his faint voice, “Love.”

It was not a time for Alfred to feel his being a hero as he carried you and Arthur in his arms. Good thing he was very strong and ran out of the mansion with tears rushing down his face. His pace never slowed down until you finally reached Arthur’s place.

 

Alfred tried to joke around to lighten up the atmosphere. He said he felt left out being the only one who could not do magic. But just a few seconds later, he was silent. He was a loud person, always talking and laughing, yet now he was crying silently. “I’ll take you both to the hospital.”

“No. This is nothing that can be cured by that.” Arthur seemed to gather enough strength. He stood up from the couch with his arms fumbling in the air as he called your name. You gently held his arms, and only then he realized you were almost just beside him. As he sat back and touched your face, he felt your tears. “Y/N, are you alright, love?”

“Yes.” You replied weakly.

“I didn’t know you could do magic.” He tried to sound less hurt at the faint of your voice, knowing using it for the first time could have cost you a lot of energy.

“Me, too. I read your b…” You coughed again and you covered your mouth. You felt something wet, and you were afraid to look, but you did anyway. You slowly held out your palm that you covered your mouth with. Blood. You quickly looked at Alfred who was so worried and about to speak to signal him to keep quiet. After all, Arthur could not see it. You saw Alfred’s hesitation, but he listened anyway as he swallowed his concern.

“Love, are you alright?” Panic was evident in Arthur’s voice. Only his sense of sight was gone. He felt your agony. He felt Alfred’s hysteria. And suddenly you saw his held back tears caressing his face.

“Yes, Arthur, I’m fine.” You managed to tell a lie as you held back another bloody cough. “Are you alright?” You asked him back.

“Yes. I’ll get used to it.” He said trying to sound brave.

“I can’t take this. No one’s asking me if I’m alright. I’m out.” Alfred dashed to the basement where he knew Arthur kept his magic things.

Arthur heard the direction of Alfred’s steps and realized what Alfred was upto and quickly stood up to stop him, but fell down to his face when his leg hit the side of the table. You were still weak, but you guided Arthur as you followed Alfred.

“I’ll learn magic, too. Don’t underestimate me. I’ll make you see, Arthur. And Y/N, there’s no way I can keep your coughing up blood a secret forever.” Alfred loudly mumbled.

You felt betrayed, but you could do nothing about it. You felt Alfred’s despair, so you kept quiet when Arthur’s worried expression turned to horrified. You tried to avoid his blank gaze by offering help to Alfred, which he declined.

“No. I felt useless in that mansion. Both of you saved me. I’ll save you, too. I’m a hero, too.” His cracked voice was full of motivation.

 

A week had passed and the three of you stayed in Arthur’s house. Alfred refrained you and Arthur from bothering him. He was always there for the both of you, though he spent most of the time in Arthur’s basement.

You and Arthur almost never left each other’s side. You guided him around his house, and he would hold you to a comfortable position whenever you were in fits of cough. This way of knowing more of each other never occurred to both of you, but this incident brought you and your boyfriend closer. There were still times he would not be so honest with what he was saying, but so were you whenever he asked you if you were alright and you said you were fine. Though you both know each other’s real answers, so you did not really mind, and just continued to support each other and worried over Alfred.

A month had passed and Alfred seemed energetic again as he led both you and Arthur to the basement. You did not know what to expect. Not that you were underestimating him, for you were a beginner yourself, but you had not read any specific healing spell in Arthur’s magic books, for most of them were for protection and random crazy spells.

“Just make sure this will work. If we were turned into a frog, I’d bloody kill you.” Arthur crossed his arms as he confronted an empty space not far from Alfred.

“Dude, you are so lost.” Alfred laughed.

You wanted to laugh, but you were suddenly in another fits of uncontrollable cough. You told them you’re fine even before they could ask you.

At the sight of your pain, Alfred started a chant that was not familiar to you. And upon seeing Arthur’s confusion and worry through his knitted brows, you knew he was not familiar with it as well. Alfred ended his spell with “heroalfred” that he confidently pronounced as “herowalfred”. But whether you knew that spell or not was not important as of the moment, perhaps later when you and Arthur were finished thanking Alfred and asked him to teach you of the new spells that made Arthur see and made you well again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another version of "Ashes", another request with HetaOni!England.


End file.
